Only in death can there be life
by amri-dragmire
Summary: Link Has brought Ganon's daughter into Hyrul, he was hoping he did a good dead but he will soon find out it will be the greatest mistake Hyrul will ever know.
1. the daughter of a thousand killers

Shyla could hear the steady thumps of her mighty war horse thundering across the vast open fields. The war was on and she hated it.  
  
Ever since she was born she was forced into war. The one thing she hated the most was the death. Her husband the king was supposed to be here with her but due to a recent illness. She ordered him to stay at the castle. She Could smell it, the blood had a soft metallic scent that seemed to tear at her very soul. It made her sick.  
  
It didn't help much that she was eight and a half months pregnant with child. She knew that if her husband found out, he would of never of let her go. So she left when she wasn't even showing yet. She now used heavy coats and armor to hide the child from her people. Last they needed was to think they needed to sacrifice them selves for her.  
  
Her Hair was White and her skin was just as white to fallow. From a distance one would think she was an angel. But on a closer look they would see a battle torn war Queen. With all the scars to show her victories. When she walked into a room every one immediately gave her the up most respect , so much in fact, the king often became jellious of her.  
  
Now she was headed into the biggest battle ever. One that she knew nightmare side would win. Every man on that battleground was going to die and they knew it. The enemy was the most evil any being could imagine. But they two had a great war General and he was Shylas target. For with out his guidance the followers of his would simply quit fighting and find some other thing to do.  
  
It was only a matter of minutes before Shyla found him. He had been looking for her as well. When there eyes met it was like mixing Vinegar with baking soda in a tightly sealed jar. The air around them seamed to explode with hatred for each other.  
  
It was the dark lord Ethan, who spoke first "Shyla, long have I waited for this pleasure."  
  
"Really, I was about to say the same about you, Have you put on some weight since the last time I saw you?"  
  
"You mock me now, but wait until I have taken you captive, I will use your body for my personal joys, what do you say your highness?"  
  
"I say, you are a sick son of a bitch and I hope that you rot in a hell worse then the one you have created on this world."  
  
Suddenly the smile on the Ethans face faded and he lifted his hand to throw a ball of fire. He was already a few seconds too slow for Shyla effortlessly hit it aside "AWWW is that all you got, poor baby."  
  
Suddenly with a scream of rage he healed his horse and charged at Shyla. Shyla smiled and charged at him with equal force. Then in a shower of sparks the two war heroes flew off their horses and landed on the ground.  
  
You could see the flash of lightning off of her sword.. She looked in her opponent's eyes. They were ready too. Ethan, the more skilled of the two brought his sword down on Shyla. It was a battle no one would forget Suddenly Shyla brought her sword up to block him. Then with a smile she twisted his sword around and struck at Ethan. Ethan knew what was coming even before Shyla knew what was going on. She ducked and turned around, she then tried to par another attack from Ethan but was too slow, and she stumbled back.  
  
Ethan looked at her smugly " So, Shyla willing to give up?"  
  
Shyla just glared at him. She knew she should stop but she knew also it would mean defeat. She got up and charged at Ethan. Ethan suddenly formed a ball of fire in his hand and fired it at Shyla. Shyla was totally unprepared for this new attack and fell back. Ethan knew this would be his chance to do something the world would talk about. He charged at Shyla and Shyla only had a second to look up and see a blade right in front of her face. Then he only knew the searing pain that followed. She was mad now. Mad that another person had gotten the better of her. She got up, and felt the red hotness of her own blood down her face and did to Ethan what he did to her.  
  
The blow felt like sledgehammers hitting her in the head . Shlya knew he had the best of her but she was not about to go down with out a say in the matter.  
  
She found her sword between the attacks and threw it at the Dark lord. To her joy it hit its intended victim and he fell back.  
  
Both war heroes were now deathly injured and neither of them were going to live through this fight. The dark lord had by now seen her swollen belly and knew immediately just, how he was going to finish the woman off.  
  
" I call upon all the powers of darkness and ask of one last favor, let my spirit live on through my murders child"- however when he said this it sounded different to Shyla, to her it sounded like gibberish. Suddenly the dark lord fell dead and for a few seconds every thing was still. Then suddenly a ball of light erupted from his body and every thing it touched turned into a corps, all except for Shyla.  
  
Instead of dying she felt the dark lord's soul flow into her and into her baby. With a shiver of fear she knew that if she lived surly her baby would be the downfall of many lives. Therefore, she too prayed for a way of protecting her self and her baby's original soul.  
  
Suddenly a light appeared in front of her and she saw an angel that looked just like her self. It was then she knew her child was to be a girl and the angel was her dead child's soul. The child those now lives in her belie was dead but would live to cause harm and death.  
  
Shyla then grabbed her daughters hand and she felt her soul being pulled from her body. When she looked back a baby was lying next to her in a puddle of her own blood and all the other people who have died. 


	2. she's loose

Blood it was a life force. With out it there would be nothing. Lyr knew this. But she also knew that with it there was nothing as well. She had her dragon, a beautiful white dragon. He was a rarity among others. He was a war dragon, and she was a war princess. Born into war die in war that was her people's beliefs. Blood would be her life and she knew it from the beginning  
  
She was born on a bloody battle field. Her mother was dying from a sever wound. Her last thoughts and her last wishes were never herd. Lyr was found crying in a puddle of her mothers blood and the blood of every other fallen hero on that ground. She was the only living soul there. Her father was grief stricken on her arrival. He knew the queen would die but he didn't know he was to be a father. When Lyr was placed in his arms he cried out of sorrow and of joy.  
  
They say that when she was born into the blood her hair was permanently washed with the color red. Her eyes were sky blue and her skin was so pale it was as if she was born from the dead. Her skin was always cool to the touch and when she slept her breath was so shallow one would think she wasn't breathing at all. The king always rejoiced every time she awoke, for he was afraid she would not wake up one day.  
  
When she was ten her father took her to her first war. It was an eye opener for her. Her father had given her a sword and told her to use it if she needed to. The war was loud and it was bloody. The smell made the air smell like liquid mettle. It was so heavy in the air every breath she took she could taste it. The field was so covered with blood it was up to her tinny waist. It was like walking in thick water, and she loved every minute of it. She loved war it meant blood. Somehow how she developed taste for blood and begged her father to star unnecessary wars just so she could see the blood. Soon she became the prison executioner, something her father knew nothing of.  
  
She would hide her self from all others and go into the dungeons and torture the men. She loved the sight of skin ripping from extreme pulling the screams of the dyeing who have been dyeing from mortal wounds for days now. She loved the pleadings for mercy the way they peed there pants from the mear sight of her. Thou no one knew it was the innocent princess who was a victorious war Heroine an idol to all other men and women.  
  
When she was sixteen she was an identical of her mother. She looked nothing like her father except the blue eyes. But her features were flawless. It was wen she was seventeen a new war broke out and it would be her job to find her father a suitable dragon. While she was away hunting for a dragon her home was attacked and her father was murdered. All that was left was the black soot on the stone castle. Everything ells was incinerated by flame or torn apart by savage hands. The ones that fled were few and small.  
  
When Lyr returned to her home and saw what had happened she was in a furry of rage. She vowed to create an army of her own and destroy who ever had killed her kingdom.  
  
Now the army was complete and they stood on the brink of the war. She had gained the trust of the dragon's and promised them fresh blood if they helped her with her vow. The idea of fresh blood maid them excited and eager to do what she asked. Soon she had four thousand dragons under her command. Every one eager to serve her. Later she would be nicknamed the dragon Queen.  
  
The army they were facing were not men but Orks and Uri-ki, the ones who destroyed her family and her people. With a cry of rage the battle begun and the dragons flew to the creatures of evil. It wasn't a battle but more like cats chasing mice. Soon all of the orks and Uri-ki were dead. The dragons full and happy. Lyr let them go and she felt as if she needed more blood more killing more death.  
  
Soon she found her self killing the innocent enjoying the happiness of the cries for mercy and the wails of the mothers as she slowly killed there children in front of them. It maid her laugh when they tried to hold the pieces of there infant baby asking why would she do a thing like this. Only to find no answer but a slow painful death themselves. Soon lyr became so evil her eyes shone red and her hair became wild. Her movements were quick and her hunts silent. She was the predator and everything ells was the pray.  
  
One day she was following a young girl in the woods. This was a new town and they knew nothing of the terror that was lurking around them. The girl was about fourteen and she was very pretty, much like Lyr once was years and years ago.  
  
The girl had blond hair and red lips. Her body was very shapely for her age but that didn't matter. What mattered was how Lyr was going to rip her limbs and pull out her hair little bits at a time. She would then finish her off by breaking every bone in her body, while she was still alive and could feel every painful moment of it.  
  
Lyr stalked her for awhile then right when she was about to pounce the girl disaperd and in her place was a black hole in space. Lyr could not stop in mid air and she fell throu that hole.  
  
" wake up Lyr we need you." It was a strange voice but Lyr didn't know what to think. No one has ever asked her for her help, minus the cries for merci from her victims. When she opened her eyes she was in a cage just big enough for her to sit up. Looking at her throu the bars were three people. A young man in white stockings and a green tunic, his eyes were almost the same blue lyres once was. His hair was bright blond and his face looked like it was well battle worn. The second was an old man with white pieces of hair sticking out from all sides, he wore a blue robe and had on a blue hat. The last one was another man. Part of his face was hidden behind a mask but his eyes were as red as lyres, and his hair stuck out like golden blond stick's of hay..  
  
Where am I was what Lyr wonted to say but what came out were a garbled growl and some hissing. She had been away from human contact for so long she had forgotten how to talk; instead she sounded like a beast.  
  
The green tunic one frowned and turned to the masked one "Are you sure about this, she seams kind of wild, we only have four weeks to tame her and save Gannondorf."  
  
The name sounded familiar like she knew it all of her life but she couldn't quite put a finger on it. Suddenly the room shook and the roof was torn off the building. Everything in the room was then scattered and thrown everywhere. Something had hit the cage Lyr was in and she found it broke her free. When she looked back at the trio they were all in a battle with some giant creature she saw the door was open to the world on the other side and she smiled. A New World for her to release her terror.  
  
When link had finally got the giant Goron to calm down he found out it had just got the punch line of an old joke his grandfather had told him when he was young. The damage he caused was great but non-was greater then the release of Gannondorf's daughter. Poor girl she must have thought he was dead.  
  
For a few brief months all evil had vanished from Ganon and he was a normal person. But when he remembered his daughter he became furious. He told link of how he lived in a world far from Hyrul. How his daughter was born on a battlefield and how his Kingdome came to ruins. It also explained why Ganon and his followers didn't have the trademark pointy ears. They were not of this world but refugees of another. He said that while he was in the dark void an evil being had caught him and posed him. It started out as a hunger for blood then a hunger for power. He then became the feared Gannondorf every one knew and hated.  
  
After link and Zelda had sent him to the sacred realm the dark being had left him. For a while Ganon spent his time reflecting on what happened and how he was ever going to make it up to link. It was then that the sages let him out and he made his amends. Sadly thou the thought of his daughter made him a little violent but not evil. When link had gone to check up on him he was about to kill his self.  
  
Link saved him in the nick of time (yeah I know its Ganon why should link save his sorry ass?) that is when link found out of his daughter and spilt his whole life story to link. Some parts were boring some were interesting. However, what interested him most was how he came to Hyrul.  
  
Ganon said it was a black hole that he created using his blood and the thoughts of others. To Ganon's surprise link told him he would find his daughter and get her back to him in a month. That was the last he heard of link.  
  
Link knew she was a ruthless killer and a savage beast. It seamed the dark shadow of evil runs in the family. Link was a little pissed off about the Goron but when he found out the Goron had let out the beast he became enraged " Sheik, help me find her before she does any damage to her self or Hyrul."  
  
Link knew that in her mind, that deep down there was a human but he had to tame the beast before he could even think of her as anything more. 


End file.
